Master's Chronicles Part 1: Kanto
by Jereboy
Summary: My first story. so plz r and r. btw im adding up to 3 characters. plz read to end of first chapter to get details
1. Starting Out

**I do not own Pokemon or the show/games or any of the pokemon.**

**Really anything else besides names I do not own.**

**Master's Chronicles Part 1: Kanto**

Chapter 1

Starting Out

It was beautiful morning when Jere awoke. He just turned 12 and was going to start out his adventure through the Kanto League. He was completely awake when his alarm clock rang. He had already known what pokemon he was gonna choose. When he was all packed up his mom called for him saying, "honey come on down and have yourself some breakfast." Jere sighed and went down stairs obediently to eat.

After he finished eating he went upstairs and grabbed all his stuff and took off for Professor Oak's lab. He ran out the door yelling to his mom, "Mom! I'll see you later down at the lab!" When he arrived and knocked on the door Oak answered. "ahh, your late Jere. The other two trainers came and got their pokemon already."

"What!?!?" Jere yelled, "What pokemon did they choose?" Jere was hoping that they didn't choose the one he had decided on getting.

"You'll soon see." Was all Oak said in reply. "Come on in and you can have the last one."

Jere followed Oak through the lab passing past many rooms and going through many hallways. Finally after what seemed like forever they reached a room with a single pokeball sitting on a table.

Jere looked at Oak and pointed towards the ball. All Oak did was nod his head and Jere immediately knew what he was saying. It was the last starter pokemon!

Jere ran over to the table and picked up the ball. "Come on out!" he yelled and tossed the ball up in the air. It popped open and a red beam shot out. Then appeared a Charmander as the ball flew back into Jere's hands.

"Yes," he screamed, "this is the one I wanted! The one I decided to get last night!"

"Well I'm glad you got your choice." Oak said.

"Thank you so much Professor Oak! I can't begin to thank you enough!" Jere replied happily

"Now, now," said Oak, "your mother should be here soon. Let's go outside and wait for her."

The two of them went outside and sure enough, she was right there waiting.

"Oh! Hi honey!" she yelled, "How'd it go? Did you get a pokemon?"

"I sure did!" yelled Jere, "I got a Charmander!"

"That's great hun! I hope he keeps you safe on your travels." Said Mom.

"Oh, that's right" interrupted Oak, "I almost forgot. Here is basic equipment you'll need throughout your journey." He gave him a Pokedex to give info on wild and caught pokemon and 5 normal pokeballs to catch wild pokemon.

"Thanks Professor!" replied Jere ecstatically, "I think I'm gonna go now." With that he gave his mom a hug and walked away, with his Charmander walking beside him, to begin his journey to become the Pokemon Master.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. Anything to help it out and any comments/criticisms. I'll try to make next chapter after I get a review or two.**

**P.S. I'll be adding only up to 3 characters and you can choose if you want to be a coordinator or a normal person fighting gyms. I don't really know what a breeder does, so plz no breeders. And about pokemon only the original ones( the first 150). And thx for reading!**


	2. First Catch

**For those of you reading this chapter, I'll be making moves such as tail whip actually damage others. I may choose to make others damage too. All thoughts are italicized and the pokedex talk in underlined. Have fun reading. **

**Master's Chronicles Part 1: Kanto**

Chapter 2

First Catch

Jere and Charmander were walking along route 1. Jere was ecstatic about getting his Charmander still and was looking forward to catching a pokemon. He would normally keep Charmander in his ball but since it was a nice day and he wanted company he let him out for a stroll. "Charmander, what do you think about trying to catch a pokemon for ourselves?"

"Char!" he said in a happy tone

"Alright let's go find a pokemon!"

They ran around looking for wild pokemon. They spotted a Pidgey after what seemed like an hour of searching.

"Charmander use scratch!" shouted Jere. The Pidgey jumped and dodged it. "Hurry use another scratch before he gets away!" Charmander jumped up and hit Pidgey in the back when he just started to fly away. The Pidgey got up, not ready to give up. He flew up into the air, in the view where the sunlight blinded us from seeing him. He dove in and hit Charmander with a peck. Charmander got up ready to beat this Pidgey. "Charmander, scratch!" Charmander ran at the Pidgey. The Pidgey jumped up and quickly used a gust attack knocking Charmander into a rock. Then the Pidgey flew at him full speed for another peck attack. "Charmander, tail whip!" Charmander quickly spun around and smacked Pidgey in the head, knocking him out.

"Alright! Way to go Charmander! We are the Best! We're Invincible!" Jere kept on shouting phrases like that not even thinking about the Pidgey he still hadn't caught.

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander shouted out pointing at the Pidgey, "Chaaaarrrr!!"

"Oh that's right, I still have to throw a pokeball at it!" yelled Jere as he frantically searched for a pokeball to throw. When he finally found one it was too late. The Pidgey had flown away.

"NO! Charmander that could've been our newest friend!" said Jere in disappointment, "I'm sorry buddy." He sat on the ground thinking that he's a failure. Charmander came over to Jere to comfort him. He patted on his shoulder. He said in a soft gentle voice, "chaaar, charmander" Jere thought to himself for a minute. _Man, what am I getting upset about?!? There's lots more pokemon out there for me to catch. I'm not gonna be sad, I'm not going to let Charmander think that I'm like this._

"Charmander, lets go!" Jere shouted while standing up.

"Charmander" he replied in a happy tone.

They kept on walking and they found a sign saying, "Viridian City, 1 mile" Jere checked in his pokedex about the city. Viridian City, last stop before Viridian Forest. It also has a pokemon gym. Many trainers visit this city as a pit stop before making their way to the Indigo Plateau for the Pokemon League.

Jere ignored most of what it said after he heard gym. "All right Charmander! Did you hear that?!? We're almost at our first gym battle! I hope you're ready."

"Char!" answered Charmander, getting pumped about it too.

They started walking toward Viridian. Enjoying the sun, they walked happily and no wild pokemon came out and approached them. When the buildings of the city started to appear in the distance, they became excited and started to run towards Viridian. Then a Bellsprout popped out. Since Jere hadn't known much about Bellsprout he pulled out his pokedex. Bellsprout, Grass Type. This pokemon is shaped like a root at its body with a bell plant for a head. It also has 2 leaves acting as arms and hands. It is not known for appearing out in the open much, but there are a few that are gutsy and want to fight.

"Yes, another wild pokemon!" shouted Jere. "Charmander are you ready for this one?"

"Char!" Shouted Charmander, looking ready to beat this one.

"Ok! Go Charmander, use scratch!" Charmander charged at the Bellsprout. It dodged his attack and used vine whip to hold onto Charmander. "Charmander, dodge it! Hurry!" It was too late. The vines caught Charmander and held him there. While he was still being held, Bellsprout used razor leaf and continuously hit Charmander. "Charmander you gotta brake free from its hold!" Charmander heard his master's voice and broke free. "Run at it again and use scratch!" Charmander charged at it again and Bellsprout started to use vine whip again. "Ok, now jump!" Charmander jumped and the vines followed. "Hurry, use tail whip to block the vines!" Charmander used his tail to hit the vines away and was still flying towards Bellsprout. "Now use scratch hurry!" Charmander got close enough and hit it with a scratch. It wasn't over yet. The Bellsprout got up and used razor leaf and immediately followed with a vine whip. "Charmander, dodge it!" It was too late again. The vines wrapped around Charmander and he couldn't' move at all. The Bellsprout had used a bind on Charmander. When it looked as if Charmander was about to faint, he opened his mouth and shot out an ember attack. The Bellsprout was hit and fell to the ground, it had fainted.

This time Jere knew what he was doing, and he threw a pokeball at the fainted pokemon. It hit and sucked in Bellsprout and fell to the ground. It started shaking. Once, twice, three times and then a ding. Jere had caught his first pokemon!

"YES!" He shouted as loud as possible, "Charmander, we did it! We really are the best!" Jere ran over to his pokeball and let Bellsprout out.

"Hey there Bellsprout!" he said, "Are you happy to be with us on our journey?"

"Bell!" answered the Bellsprout in an excited tone.

"Ok, let's go to Viridian!"

After they finally arrived at the city, Jere went to the Pokecenter to rent a room for the night and to leave his pokemon there to rest. After that, he went out to go see what was happening in town. He went around and bought a few potions and antidotes from stalls along the roads. When he spotted the gym he ran over to it, only to be disappointed though. There was a sign on it saying, "Gym closed for remodeling. Opens in a couple of months. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Darn! Well, there are more gyms out there. We'll soon find one that is open." Jere said to himself. _I should head back to the pokecenter and call Oak and Mom. I might as well ask Nurse Joy about the forest ahead of here._

Jere went back to the center. He checked up on his pokemon and they were already fully healed! He took them back from Joy and asked her, "What do you know about Viridian Forest? Because I'm heading there tomorrow."

"Oh!" She said, "Well it's a very tricky place to get through. Stay on the path if you don't want to get lost. The only bad thing about that are the trainers in there that battle anyone, they usually wait by the path. If you're looking to catch bug pokemon, then that forest is perfect for you. It's full of Weedle and Caterpie."

"Thanks Joy!" Jere said. He already decided a long time ago he wanted a Butterfree, he was gonna catch a Caterpie tomorrow.

Jere went over to the video phone and called Oak, he explained to him about the Pidgey and the Bellsprout. He also said how Charmander learned ember and that the Viridian gym is closed. "Oak, tomorrow I'm heading out for Viridian forest."

"Oh my," Oak said, "just hearing that name again brings back memories. But we've no time for me to reminisce on my past. Jere, it's getting late, I'm going to go now. You should get some rest, since tomorrow you're leaving."

"I will Oak, but I have one favor to ask you." Said Jere.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell my mom not to worry and I made it to Viridian easily. Tell I'm heading off to go through Viridian Forest too."

"No problem Jere, good luck and good bye."

"Bye Professor."

Jere went up to his room and let out his pokemon. They both found spots to sleep at and quickly fell asleep. Jere laid down and thought about the forest. _I'm so going to catch a Caterpie tomorrow. After that, I'm heading to that city I saw on the map downstairs. Pewter City. I hope you have a gym there, because I'm going to win and I'm gonna be the best there is._ He fell asleep after pondering over winning a gym battle and going through the forest for an hour.

**There was Chapter 2, I hope you like it. If it's still to short tell me. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also plz put any comments/criticisms and any tips on improving my writing.**

**Btw I've still got 2 spots open for me to add people. If you've forgotten the details about the characters for my story, look back at the end of Chapter 1.**

**I'll update later after I get another review or two.**


	3. Catch of the Day!

**Master's Chronicles Part 1: Kanto**

Chapter 3

Catch of the Day!

When Jere awoke the next morning he got up and packed everything immediately. After that he went downstairs to get himself and his pokemon some breakfast. Jere came back to the room with his hands full of food.

"Hey Charmander, Bellsprout, get up. I've brought you two some food."

They got up and were happy to see their master had brought them some food. They happily scarfed down their food. They were really hungry because they hadn't eaten dinner last night.

After they finished eating Jere withdrew Bellsprout into his ball. Jere and Charmander walked downstairs to the lobby.

It was crowded with trainers making their way to Indigo Plateau. The annual pokemon league battles were due to start in a few days.

Jere went over to the counter and returned his room key. Joy gave them some food for their travel to Pewter City.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Said Jere.

"It's ok, every pokecenter is suppose to do that." Joy replied.

"Wow! Well thanks for everything. I'm gonna go now. Bye." Jere said and left waving to her. Charmander followed beside him.

They left the city and saw miles and miles of open fields and a single path leading to the forest.

"Man, this is a beautiful sight!" Jere said, "Don't you agree?"

"Charmander." He answered smiling.

They walked off in the distance towards the forest enjoying the walk and the bright sunny day.

…Meanwhile at the front of viridian forest a young boy sat there fishing.

He like Jere had just had a birthday; however, he was 2 years older. He was at the ripe young age of 14. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes of light brown tint. He wore blue jeans and a grey shirt with a black undershirt. His name was Aphyle Meek.

He sat there fishing, looking for a water pokemon to catch. He had great patience. He could wait an entire day to catch a single pokemon.

Finally the hook in the water started shaking and went down.

"Alright! I got a bite!" he yelled. Aphyle pulled and pulled and finally, with one big tug, he sent the pokemon flying into the air. It was a Goldeen.

"Yes! I'm gonna catch this one!" Aphyle yelled in excitement, "Go Spring!" He threw out a pokeball. It burst out and a Bulbasaur appeared.

"Spring grab it with a vine whip before it dives back into the water!" Spring quickly shot out 2 vines and wrapped around the Goldeen.

"Ok! Now start slamming it into the ground!" Spring did as she was commanded.

Just as it seemed the Goldeen was about to faint, it used a water gun and knocked Spring back into a tree. The vines went loose and Goldeen got free. It tried to hop back into the lake, but Spring jumped between it and the lake.

"Spring now use razor leaf!" Spring shot out a countless number of leaves knocking Goldeen into a tree this time. "Now grab a hold of it with a vine whip!" Spring obediently wrapped Goldeen with vines again.

"Absorb!" The vines began to glow. The glowing went all the way up the vines and into Spring. Spring began to glow a bright shade of green. She fully recovered and the Goldeen fell to the ground. It had fainted after the absorb attack.

"Go! Pokeball!" Aphyle threw a pokeball at the fainted pokemon. It hit and fell to ground. It shook a few times then a ding and it stopped. Aphyle had caught a Goldeen!

"Alright! My catch of the day!" he said running up to it, Spring running at his side. He picked up the ball and said, "I'll call you Aqua."

With that they walked into the darkness of the forest headed towards Pewter City.

Jere was walking along with Charmander. They had just beaten some kid with a Rattata. The Rattata hadn't even touched Charmander. So they went on and were nearing the forest when they heard yelling.

All they could make out was a person yelling out what seemed to be moves. They assumed they heard a battle going on and ran to go watch it.

As they went over a hill they finally saw the entrance to the forest and a lake beside it. They ran over to a spot where there was water and the grass was disturbed all over. They had just missed the battle.

"Darn! We just missed 'em." Jere said to himself. "Charmander let's go find them! I bet they went into the forest." Jere and Charmander went running into the dark entrance to the forest.

As soon as they entered they could see tons of bug pokemon. They saw Weedle everywhere first. Then they disturbed a Beedrill nest and had to run from those. Finally they found a Caterpie.

"Yes! A Caterpie!" I'm gonna catch this one. "Go Charma" he stopped himself. _I haven't used Bellsprout yet. I think I'll try him out now._ "Charmander you can have a break now. Go Bellsprout!"

"Bellsprout!" he proclaimed, finally getting a chance to battle.

"Bellsprout use vine whip!" Bellsprout shot out its vines and whipped the unsuspecting Caterpie on its head. It angrily used a string shot to stop Bellsprout from moving.

"Bellsprout use razor leaf to cut away the silk." As Bellsprout was cutting off all the string Caterpie charged at him and tackled Bellsprout. It started using headbut and eventually pinned Bellsprout against a tree. Caterpie continuously hit Bellsprout over and over. When Bellsprout was on the verge of fainting he grabbed Caterpie with vines and quickly used an absorb.

"Bellsprout learned absorb!" Jere yelled in excitement, "I wonder when that happened?"

After Bellsprout had recovered a little, he threw Caterpie into a nearby tree and used razor leaf. Caterpie fainted.

"Yes! Go pokeball!" Jere yelled. It hit Caterpie and he caught it.

"Alright! We caught a Caterpie! Good job Bellsprout!" Bellsprout looked back happily at his master.

"What'd you think about that Charmander?" Jere asked looking back towards his pokemon.

Charmander was laying in some grass asleep! "Charmander get up! Don't tell me you slept through the entire battle!" Charmander got up and yawned. He saw what happened and smiled.

Jere returned Bellsprout and he and Charmander went on in the forest. While they were running on the path they saw many trainers walking back. Some had fainted pokemon in their arms, they all seemed to be going back towards Viridian.

_Hmm that's strange_ Jere thought to himself _Maybe I should ask one of these guys why their all walking back_ when they passed by another trainer, Jere stopped and asked, "Why are you all walking back?"

"We were all beaten by this boy and his pokemon." He answered.

"What??? All of you by the same trainer?!?!" Jere said in amazement. "I've gotta find him. I bet he's a real challenge."

Jere and Charmander ran even faster to find this trainer. As they went into a clearing they heard somebody yell, "Cocoa, use gust!" and when they entered the clearing they saw a Weedle that had just fainted.

They saw the trainer, he was the one they were looking for. "Hey you!" Jere yelled, "I Challenge you to a battle!"

"I accept your Challenge!" answered the trainer "What kind of battle is it gonna be?"

"we each get 3 pokemon." Jere answered. "Let's go! I choose you Caterpie!"

"Go Aqua!"

"Caterpie use string shot!" Caterpie launched out some silk towards the Goldeen.

"Aqua use water gun to knock the strings away." Aqua did as commanded and pushed the strings back, but they landed on Caterpie. "Now use horn attack!" Aqua dove at Caterpie and hit him with her horn, a direct hit! Caterpie flew back and fainted. "Aqua, return." The trainer said. "Return Caterpie" Jere said too.

"Go, Cocoa!" the boy said. A Pidgey appeared. Jere thought to himself, _Hmm, that name. I remember that name when we walked into the clearing. I bet that Pidgey is worn out._ "Go Bellsprout!"

"Cocoa, use peck!" Cocoa dove down towards Bellsprout at top speed. "Bellsprout dodge and grab Cocoa with vine whip!" Bellsprout jumped out of the way and grabbed the Pidgey. "Now hurry Bellsprout start slamming him into the ground! And at the same time use absorb!" Before Pidgey could try to brake free he was getting slammed around and his energy was being drained. Cocoa fainted. Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Go Charmander!" Jere shouted and Charmander jumped out from standing beside Jere. "Go Spring!"

"Spring, use razor leaf!"

"Charmander counter it with ember!" Charmander stopped the leaves with a little fire.

"Spring use tackle!" Spring ran up and tackled Charmander

"Charmander quick, use scratch!" Charmander scratched Spring in the face. "Follow it up with a tail whip!" Charmander spun around and whipped Spring across the head.

"Spring, knock him back with vine whip!" The vines hit and Charmander was hit. "now use razor leaf!" Charmander was getting pounded with leaf after leaf.

"Charmander, use ember again!" Charmander burned all the leaves coming at him and hit Spring.

The 2 were both nearing fainting and were tired. Both trainers yelled unanimously, "Use headbut!"

Both pokemon hit each other at the same time and fell to the ground. They both fainted. "Return!" yelled both trainers at the same time.

"Hey your pretty good." Said Jere, "By the way what's your name? Mine's Jere and I'm from Pallet town."

"Mine's Aphyle Meek, and I too am from Pallet town."

"No way! Are you one of the starter trainers?"

"yes I am." Aphyle answered, "are you the one who didn't show up yesterday?"

"yea, well I did show, but I was real late. That's probably why I didn't make it to the forest till today. I bet you started with that Bulbasaur, didn't you?

"Duh, well I'm headin' to Pewter City, I got a gym battle to win. Where you headed?" Aphyle asked

"I'm going to Pewter City too! I was going to win over at Viridian but"

"But it was closed." Aphyle finished his sentence. "I know, I was going to challenge the leader too."

"Oh! Well since we're both going to Pewter, wanna go there together?" Jere asked

"Sure. Let's go" Aphyle answered.

They both walked and left the forest. They were talking about their past growing up in Pallet Town.

Then they saw the city rising in the sky. The sky was painted with shades of pink and orange from the setting sun. It was a beautiful sight to see.

They went over to the local pokecenter and since there was only one room, they decided to share it.

This time Jere got some dinner for both trainers and the 6 pokemon, so they wouldn't be so angry in the morning. After they finished eating they all went to sleep, except for Jere. He was thinking about the gym battle that was going to happen tomorrow. After seeing his Charmander fighting every type of pokemon in his mind he drifted off to sleep.

**There a bit longer. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be adding chapter 4 shortly. Since I've got school tomorrow and my finals are coming up I won't have as much time on my hands, but I'll try to add another chapter within 2 days. If I get a review or 2.**


	4. Unwelcome Guests

**Master's Chronicles Part 1: Kanto**

Chapter 4

Unwelcome Guests

Another day dawns on the new trainer's adventure. Today was yet another sunny day. There were few clouds and everything around looked beautiful and peaceful in the calm sunlight. Nothing out of the ordinary was around except for a blimp heading towards Pewter City.

"Are the preparations complete?" a shady figure asked.

"Yes sir. Our agents in the city have made sure everything will go according to plan." Answered a feeble voice.

"Good, I want the secrets of that Amber." The person said grinning, "We'll succeed this time."

Meanwhile over at the pokecenter Jere was just waking up. Aphyle had takin' the liberty of getting all the food for breakfast. He felt he needed to since he was the oldest.

"Wow! Thanks Aphyle! This all looks great!" Jere yelled out happily

"No problem, I woke up early anyway" he replied.

"Well, are you as physced as I am about the gym battle today?" Jere asked while scarfing down his breakfast.

"Of course I am!" Aphyle answered in excitement, "After all I'm trying to make it to the pokemon league next year."

"No way! That's what I'm gonna do too!" Jere answered getting pumped for the fight later.

"Well, I'm done eating." Aphyle said while standing up, "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby." He left the room with his pokemon, leaving Jere to wonder about how lucky he is to find someone like him.

Jere finished eating and packed everything up. He left his room and went downstairs to meet Aphyle. He found Aphyle talking to Professor Oak on the video phone. So he quickly gave his key to Nurse Joy and ran over to Aphyle.

"So, you're both going to the gym together now? That's wonderful! I bet Jere is more than happy to travel with someone at his age." Oak was saying.

"Yea, he was really happy when I said he could come with me to Pewter." Aphyle said, "Oh! Here he comes right now." Aphyle waved at Jere as he came running up to them.

"Hey Professor, what you been up to?" Jere asked.

"Oh, the usual: taking care of the pokemon, checking up on you trainers, and seeing to all your families. Oh and by the way your mom was happy that I heard from you and she wants you to be safe, you know the usual." Oak had said.

"Well sounds like your pretty busy. I'm gonna go outside to train a little before we go to the gym. Bye!" Jere said leaving Aphyle to talk with Oak.

Jere stepped outside and let his pokemon out. Then he noticed a large blimp coming in from the distance. _I wonder what that's doing here. I'm sure I'll find out later._ Jere decided to ignore it and trained his pokemon before the fight.

He had his Caterpie fight his Bellsprout. He let them do whatever they wanted. It ended with Caterpie defeating Bellsprout with a volley of headbutts.

"Alright! Good job Caterpie! You too Bellsprout!" Jere complimented them.

While he was saying this Caterpie began to glow.

"huh? What's happening Caterpie?" Jere questioned to his pokemon.

Slowly Caterpie's body shifted and transformed. He had turned into a cocoon! His Caterpie had just evolved into a Metapod. Jere realized that's what it looks like when pokemon evolve.

"Yes!!!! My Caterpie evolved!!!!!" Jere jumped around screaming for joy about having his first evolution. While Jere was jumping and screaming Aphyle came out thinking that something was wrong. Then he just saw Jere's face and knew he was just overly excited.

"So what's gotten into your system now?" Aphyle asked.

"Oh nothing more than my Caterpie evolving into a METAPOD!!!!" Jere answered practically screaming at the end.

"Ok, ok. Don't get all crazy and start like tackling things and-" He stopped himself when he noticed the blimp coming into the city. "Why is a blimp here? They normally show up at places with landings for them or for festivals. Pewter City has no blimp landings and no festivals are happening."

"So what about it?" Jere asked not knowing what he was saying.

"I think we should go check it out. Because something's not right here." Aphyle answered. "Let's go."

They ran down the road towards the city. Just when they got there the blimp was directly overhead. A loud voice came ringing out of it.

"None of you FOOLS can stop my plan! That's why I'll be taking the liberty of destroying your city! Mwuhahahahaha!" his words rang through everyone's ears.

Then off in the distance explosions were heard. Many people in the crowd ran out and revealed themselves. More people in the same uniform came down from the blimp. They bore a dark red letter "R" on their chests. They were the infamous Team Rocket.

They started dropping bombs everywhere and having their pokemon attack the trainers who tried to retaliate.

The city went into mass chaos as everything around them was blowing up and everywhere people were running and screaming for their lives.

"We've gotta do something! Jere stick close together, we work stronger as a team than we would individually." Aphyle ordered as he took off towards a group of Rockets. Jere quickly ran after him, confused from the suddenness of the attack.

They ran up to the Rockets screaming. They sent out their pokemon, three Raticates. Jere and Aphyle sent out Spring and Charmander.

"Charmander, ember!" Jere commanded as a Raticate dove at him. Charmander shot a burst of flames at its face and its fur caught fire. It immediately dropped to the ground rolling around trying to put it out.

Another Raticate jumped at Spring. "Spring, grab it with vine whip and start shooting it with razor leaf!" Aphyle quickly responded. The Raticate was caught and it fainted along with the burning one.

Both Jere and Aphyle yelled out "Headbutt!" at the same time to hit the last one and it fainted from the double attack.

After their quick battle the three Rockets ran off. A bunch of sirens were heard and it was followed by a ton of Officer Jennys appearing and fighting the countless number of Rockets. It was an amazing sight to see the whole city fight back.

"Jere it looks like everything is covered here. Let's go to where the first explosions were." Aphyle suggested.

"K' let's go!" Jere replied quickly

The two of them ran off to try and figure out what caused the first explosions.

Meanwhile in the blimp a servant came up to the shady figure. "Sir, the city is stronger than our agents had told us. What would you like me to do?" he asked shaking with fear.

"Nothing, as long as their preoccupied they won't stop the team getting the Amber. This whole attack is about getting that Amber. If you wanna be useful then I suggest you make sure that Amber gets in my hands! Now Leave!" the Boss replied.

"Yes sir!" the servant left relieved he was not hurt.

Jere and Aphyle reached the edge of the city and found a museum with holes all over it.

"This must be the place; those wholes were probably caused by the explosions." Aphyle spoke.

Just as he finished a group of Rockets came running out and the museum workers chasing them.

"Stop them!" one of the workers yelled, "They stole our most valuable possession!"

"Aphyle lets stop them! Go Charmander!" Jere said releasing his Charmander.

"Right! Go Spring!" Aphyle said letting Spring out to fight.

The Rockets stopped, "Hehehe, you really think that you, two kids, can beat us Team Rocket Executives?" They sent out their pokemon. One had three overgrown Raticate. Another Had three Golbat. And the Third had Three Persians.

Jere and Aphyle sent out their other pokemon, but they were still outnumbered six to nine.

The nine Rocket pokemon attacked at once.

"Bellsprout, vine whip! Charmander, ember! Metapod, string shot!" Jere shouted.

"Spring, use vine whip! Cocoa, use gust! Aqua, use water gun!" Aphyle ordered.

The attacks all collided in an explosion of power and elements. All the Rocket attacks had been countered except for one of the Persians. It dove out of the smoke from the attacks and straight at Aphyle. It had a look of great evil across its face.

Just as it was about to hit him an Onix came out of the ground and sent the Persian flying back into the fight.

"Onix, use rock throw!" the spiky haired trainer ordered.

Onix sent rocks flying into the nine enemy pokemon. The executives were distracted watching them slowly get beaten.

"Now, Geodude, grab the amber!" a Geodude jumped from the ground and snatched the amber from their hands.

"Good! Now Onix use iron tail!" Onix hit the pokemon into the executives and they went flying back towards the city.

The city seemed to be calming down now that the mission failed. They all looked up and saw the blimp fly away. The town had successfully held off the attack.

"You've failed me again!" the boss said slamming his fist down, "I'll give you three one more chance!" he yelled to his three executives.

"Yes sir!" they answered unanimously.

"I have another plan, maybe since this won't involve an all out attack you three can actually succeed. We're going to go to Mt. Moon." Boss said in a calmer voice. "I've heard its full of fossils and moonstones."

"As you wish sir." The three said together again.

The three executives left for preparations.

Back at Pewter…

"Thanks for saving us sir." Aphyle said to the spiky haired trainer.

"Thanks, you can call me Brock." He answered, "You two showed great bravery today. Let's go back to town. I'm sure they'll reward you for helping."

"Thanks Brock" Jere said

"Yea, you should be the one rewarded." Aphyle spoke this time.

"Haha, we'll see. Let's just go back to town." Brock said

The three of them walked back to Pewter to help fix up the town and get recognition for helping saved the city.

**There was chapter 4, I hope you liked it. I'll be adding chapter 5 after I get some reviews, and if I have time tomorrow. So anyway just look forward to it. I promise I'll have another chapter within 2 days. Till then plz review or send me messages.**


	5. The Power of the Gym Leaders

**Master's Chronicles Part 1: Kanto**

Chapter 5

The Power of the Gym Leaders

It's been two weeks since the attack on Pewter City, Ash and Aphyle are still there helping rebuild the town. The town now looks like it used to before. Team Rocket won't be messing with Pewter for a long time.

Jere and Aphyle got praised for helping stop the thieves from taking the Amber. Everyone in town knew who they were and wanted their autographs. Jere felt shy having the cameras and people all rushing up to them; Aphyle, however, loved the cameras and the people coming to them.

During the two weeks, they prepared for the gym battle too. While training, Jere's Metapod had evolved into a Butterfree! Aphyle's Pidgey had evolved too. It was still named Cocoa, just it was a Pidgeotto now.

"Aphyle, Do you think we'll be able to beat the gym leader? I mean we don't even know who it is yet, and we've been here for two weeks." Jere asked

"Ah, I'm sure we'll beat the gym leader. After all, we've been training this whole time too." Aphyle answered.

"Let's go, the show's about to start." Jere said looking at his watch.

"Oh crap! We gotta hurry!" Aphyle said in return.

The two of them rushed back to the pokecenter, they found it crowded.

"Quick, lets push our way to the front." Jere said

The two of them slipped between people and went under legs till they were at the front. People complained saying, "Hey, who do you think you are?" and, "Watch it! I'm trying to watch here!"

Everyone just hushed at the angry people. On the big screen on the wall was the beginning of the Pokemon League Final Match.

"At least we can watch the final battle!" Aphyle said in a happy tone.

"Yea, well let's try not to talk so we don't get anymore people angry." Jere replied

Shhhhhhhhh…..a bunch of people said at once.

On the screen one of the trainers sent out a Gengar, the other a Nidoking.

"Nidoking use mega punch!" the trainer shouted.

"Gengar, use hypnosis!" the other trainer yelled.

Jere thought to himself, _I remember that Gengar's trainer. He was at the pokecenter in Viridian when I was there._

The Gengar put the Nidoking to sleep. While it slept on the ground the Gengar's trainer shouted, "Use dream eater!" Gengar dove at Nidoking devouring a shady cloud coming from Nidoking's head. It was a scary sight. The Gengar looking evilly as it feasted upon a dream. It laughed menacingly while it ate. When the Nidoking finally woke up the Gengar used lick and Nidoking fainted.

That apparently was round two. Both trainers had won a round.

For round three, the Gengar's trainer sent out a Dragonite. The Nidoking's a Charizard.

The Charizard immediately jumped into a fight. It shot fire blast after fire blast at the Dragonite, but he kept dodging them. Dragonite flew in for an aerial headbutt. He dove closer and closer and he kept getting faster and faster. Then, at the last second, Charizard used dragon breath and sent Dragonite flying backwards. It got up and used thunder while flying at Charmander, then it landed a direct hit to the face with steel wing. Charizard grabbed Dragonite's tail and did a seismic toss. When the smoke started clearing at dragon breath attack shot out of it and hit Charizard, he fell for the count and was knocked out.

The Gengar trainer had won, there was a special ceremony held at the end for the winner. He got a big golden cup amongst other great prizes.

After that everyone left back to their normal duties talking extensively about the match. Jere and Aphyle went back to their room, Jere talking nonstop about the match.

"Did you see the dragon breath's power?! Did you see the tactics of the trainers?! Did you see, did you see?!? Jere was saying.

"Yes! I did see them. You get annoying when you see these things, did you know that?"

"Yea, lots of people say that to me. But I'm usually too shy to confront them." Jere answered

They went into their room and let their pokemon out to sleep. They also ate dinner there again. This time they were sure they were going to challenge the gym leader this time. No interruptions whatsoever.

Jere fell asleep fast, this time Aphyle stayed awake and pondered on what he would do tomorrow for the battle. He finally thought of one, smiling to himself, he drifted off to sleep.

It was another bright and sunny day that Jere and Aphyle awoke to. They got up thinking about the gym battle. Today was definitely gonna be the day. No distractions this time. No mysterious things in the sky, just an average sunny day.

"Aphyle, you ready for this?" Jere asked nervously.

"Oh yea! I'm pumped up for this!" Aphyle answered courageously

"Aren't you even a bit nervous?" Jere asked, still nervous.

"Not really. You shouldn't be nervous either, because we're going to win." Aphyle said triumphantly.

The two of them walked down to the gym. When they got there they found out it was going to be a rock gym. After all, the gym was surrounded by stones. There was a rock garden in front of it. The gym itself was carved out of a big boulder.

The two of them entered the gym. It was dark and damp inside. Then a light lit up in the back of the building. There was a person outlined in the light. He stepped forward, revealing himself.

Jere and Aphyle gasped. It was Brock!

"Brock! You never told us you were the gym leader!" Aphyle yelled in amazement.

"Well, you never asked." Brock answered, grinning.

"Anyway, we're both here to take you on today." Jere said, feeling a rush of adrenaline just thinking about a gym fight.

"Hmm, today I don't feel like fighting then having to heal and fight again right after that." Brock said to himself, "I know! Today we will be doing a double battle. Meaning, I will use two pokemon at once, and you each will choose one and team up against me. This is for help with trainers to learn cooperation."

"Sounds like fun!" Aphyle said in return.

"Let's do this!" Jere replied.

"Ok, you two step up to the ring." Brock said.

A battle referee appeared from the darkness. He looked like a miniature Brock.

"Ok this battle will last until both of either side's pokemon have fainted." The ref said, "Trainers, please choose your pokemon."

Brock yelled out, "Go Onix!" he threw two pokeballs up and two Onixes appeared on the field.

Jere and Aphyle looked at each other. They smiled and nodded, they knew who to use. "Come on out Spring!" Aphyle ordered, "Go Bellsprout!" Jere yelled.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref said.

"Both of you, use rock throw!" Brock commanded. They launched a rain of rocks down to the two grass pokemon.

"Dodge!" Aphyle and Jere yelled in unison.

"Onix! Use iron tail! Other Onix, use dig!" Brock commanded. In an instant, they both did what they were told.

"Use vine whip to stop Onix!" Aphyle and Jere said once again at the same time. They both shot out vines and slowed Onix down enough for them to jump out of the way.

"Bellsprout, use razor leaf!" Bellsprout ran forward and just before he attacked Onix, the second Onix burst out of the ground and smacked Bellsprout hard.

"No! Aphyle hurry do something!" Jere pleaded.

"Spring, use razor leaf!" Spring jumped in front of the two Onix and pounded them with leaves. "Jere, now's your chance."

"Right! Bellsprout, use your vines to absorb energy!" Jere shouted. Bellsprout grabbed the two Onix's horns with vines and started absorbing energy.

"Onix, quick throw Bellsprout into the air!" Brock ordered. The Onix's tossed their heads into the air, sending Bellsprout flying. "Both of you, quickly use bind on the two!"

"Spring quick use razor leaf again!" Aphyle quickly said. It was too late though the Onix's both grabbed Bellsprout and Spring with their binds.

"Psss. Aphyle look, they're starting to glow in spots." Jere whispered.

"Jere, they're getting ready to use solarbeams!" Aphyle said in excitement. "But, it's gonna take a little time since we're inside. Brock's Onix's are concealing them from him. Lets distract Brock till they're ready."

"Ok, let's do that." Jere replied.

"Hey, Brock! Are all the gym leaders this good?" Aphyle asked.

"Of course, I'm just the beginning. It only gets harder from here on in." Brock answered.

"Really? You're already super powerful Brock." Jere said amazed.

"Yes I am, but you haven't even begun to see the power of the gym leaders." Brock boasted, "There are eight of us. I'm meant to be the first, but it will become extremely hard for you. If you can't beat me, then you've got no chance at making it elsewhere."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that!" Aphyle shouted, "Jere they're ready, let's do it!"

"Right!" Jere replied, looking confident. "Bellsprout!"

"Spring!"

"Solarbeam!" they both shouted together. The two pokemon shot beams out and hit the Onix's in the faces, sending them flying backwards. They both hit the back wall and collapsed, they fainted.

"Both Onix's are unable to fight, the victory goes to Jere and Aphyle." The ref said.

"Alright!!! We won our first badge!" Jere shouted ecstatically, "WE DID IT!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!" Jere kept shouting.

"Yay!!!!! Good job Spring!" Aphyle complemented his pokemon.

"You too Bellspr-" Jere was cut off. His Bellsprout began to shine, it shifted its shape slowly and eventually it evolved into a Weepinbell!

"Alright!!!! I got a badge and my Bellsprout evolved!!! This day couldn't get any better!" Jere shouted happily.

"You know it!" Aphyle said smiling.

"Ok you two. Here's your gym badges." Brock said handing them their badges.

"Thanks Brock" Aphyle and Jere said together.

"Good luck on the rest of your travels. Remember, the power of a gym leader is not to be reckoned with. Now, good bye. I hope to see you two at the next pokemon league! I'll be watching!" Brock said waving as they left.

--------------

The two went back to the pokecenter for their final stay in Pewter City. They both went to bed early this time. No one stayed up late thinking to himself. Tomorrow would dawn another adventure for the two of them, Jere wondered what would happen tomorrow as he was falling asleep.

**There we go, the chapters over Pewter City are over. See what happens next time. Plz R&R.**


End file.
